


BFFE

by tptigger



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: BFFE, Because Steve totally remembered and wanted to ask, Drabble, Episode: Insatiable, Gen, but takes place during season 4, but we never saw that dude again after that episode, steve gives good advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Steve realizes he missed important details while working undercover.





	BFFE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/gifts).



"Hey, you never told me," Steve said as he poked at his sushi. "What about this guy at open mic night?"

Claudia blinked.

"Hey, Steve, I met this guy he wants me, I want him, what if he's my one..." Steve prompted.

Claudia blushed.

"If you think going shy on me is going to save you from the third degree..."

"He... wasn't my one," Claudia said.

"Because..."

"My one would not be intimidated by smart women," Claudia said.

"Damn straight.... So to speak."

"You don't think I should have..."

"Do not finish that sentence. You shouldn't have. Not for anyone."


End file.
